A Kitsune's Revenge
by Tempest78
Summary: Shippo has been bullied one too many times by everyone's favorite Hanyou. Now, it's time for a little payback. Unfortunately Kagome accidentally winds up paying the price as well.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters; they belong to the vastly talented Rumiko Takahasi. I'm only using them for my own twisted enjoyment, and am not making any money from the fruits of my very active imagination.**

--

Emerald eyes twinkled with mischief as he slipped from his cozy spot curled next to Kirara. He'd slept with his friend tonight because he was still sore over Inuyasha bullying him earlier that day.

He rubbed his little hands together gleefully and smirked as he looked around to ensure that everyone was sound asleep, before he quietly crept over to his stash of special magic dust. He thought, 'I'll show you Inuyasha.' as he stealthily moved over to where the sleeping hanyou was curled up next to his priestess.

They hadn't 'officially mated' yet because Inuyasha was still getting over Kikyo's death, but he longer allowed Kagome to sleep away from him.

'I'll have to be careful so I don't accidentally get Kagome too.' He thought a tad nervously, staring at his surrogate mother, with all the fondness of a child for his favorite parent in his eyes. She'd always been good to him and tried her best to shield him from the worst of Inuyasha's bullying.

This was the perfect night to execute his plan. It was one of the rare nights where Inuyasha had actually fallen deeply asleep.

Shippo had been waiting patiently for several weeks, for the opportune moment to exact his long thought out revenge.

Inuyasha had been bullying him since he first met them over three years ago and now… now the kitsune had finally reached his limit.

'I'll teach you not to bully me around anymore Inuyasha.' Shippo thought irritated, as his tiny hand reached deep into the shiny purple bag of magic dust that he had spent nearly a year perfecting for this exact moment.

He held up his tiny hand and allowed a few pinches of his precious dust to fall unnoticed onto the hanyou who was currently lying on his back with his haori wide open, and was sawing logs.

Shippo stood there mentally squealing, 'I can't wait for him to wake up in the morning.' Unexpectedly a slight breeze kicked up just enough that a tiny fraction of the dust ended up on Kagome.

The spell went into effect as was evident by the pale green glow encasing their bodies. About thirty seconds later it died down and Shippo's eyes widened and he thought, 'Oh shit, she's not going to be happy about this…'

He carefully and slowly backed away so as not to get caught, stuffing his bag of magical powder into his pocket and snickering as he returned to Kirara's side and snuggled into her dreaming about how much he was going to enjoy when Inuyasha woke up in the morning.

The edge of his mouth curved into a smile as he thought, 'Sorry mama, but nothing can stop this now.' before falling into a blissful sleep.

--

**The next morning:**

Miroku had just returned with several fish and began smoking them over the fire, which Sango had started and was sitting beside.

Kagome and Inuyasha woke to a warm strange tingling sensation going through their bodies and didn't know what to think, so they shrugged it off.

Inuyasha rolled over and stood up dusting off his clothes. His eyes flew wide open and his jaw dropped as a startled gasp left his lips. His clawed hands brushed his chest again and the fact that something was different registered in his brain.

'What the hell?' he thought stunned, slowly feeling the swollen things with his hands. 'Why do I have boobies?' his mind demanded, as if of their own accord his clawed hands squeezed the naked fleshy mounds, sending an unexpected tingle through his nipples.

He opened his mouth to scream but nothing came out as the horror settled in. His eyes dropped to his waist and his hand automatically flew down. He blinked thinking, 'It's… it's gone,' as his full chest began heaving with barely leashed anger. 'Where the hell did it go?!' his mind roared out.

All the while his other hand couldn't keep from squeezing the soft mound of flesh now attached to his once manly chest. He couldn't help it, the tingling just felt so new and different. The heat of his soft small hand against his hard perked nipple was very strange, yet he couldn't seem to control his hand.

--

Kagome's eyes fluttered open and she shifted her legs sitting up. Her eyes widened as she felt an unusual weight between her legs. She began to panic thinking 'No, no, **no**! This can't be happening to me.'Kagome shrieked in her mind, totally ignoring the female Inuyasha who was unable to stop from groping his chest while freaking out over his missing equipment, and now shocked rest of their group.

If she would've noticed, then she may have seen that Inuyasha was actually quite a voluptuous female, with a nice curvy body, complete with full _female_ breasts. His silver hair even silkier then normal, or his wide golden eyes and his gaping jaw as he stared at her, with his triangular ears twitching in irritation.

Miroku and Sango sat there completely thunderstruck and watched as the two friends realized that they had changed from their original genders to the opposite.

Kagome ignored everyone, eye brows twitching as she felt her shorter hair. They twitched more as her hands felt the unfamiliar flat chest. Lastly she began twitching with an utterly horrified look in her eyes, as she felt _that. _Her face paled as she felt the round things dangling beneath it too.

Kagome ignored how weird it looked for a boy to be wearing a short green tennis style skirt, and ignored how everyone was staring at her for having her… his hands up her… um, his skirt, obviously grasping at herself… himself.

Her face turned red with embarrassment and anger and her eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets as terror gripped her heart. 'No, no, no!' her mind protested vehemently.

--

Miroku couldn't pass up this opportunity to get a little payback of his own and snuck over to stand beside his hanyou friend. Inuyasha turned his head to the side and he was met with the grinning face of his monk friend. "Well Inuyasha, I never thought you would be such a pretty girl."

Unable to control himself Miroku's hand stroked Inuyasha's tempting backside and his other hand groped a full ripe breast, causing the hanyou's face to turn crimson from a blush.

Inuyasha's eyebrows twitched in irritation before his fist rose up to connect with the top of the monk's head. He growled, 'Fucking lecher.' glaring down in disgust at the now unconscious monk.

Sango burst out into a fit of giggles and began holding her stomach because it hurt from laughing as her laughter increased. This was just too much for the warrior to bear. She tried so hard not to crack up, she really did. But when Miroku pulled his usual stunt on Inuyasha, who was still busy groping his boob, she found herself unable to hold back her laughter any longer.

--

Finally able to snap out of her shocked state and formulate a reaction Kagome opened her mouth and let out an ear splitting scream, which sent the birds scattering for miles, as well as caught everyone's attention. It even reached Sesshomaru's attention as he just happened to be walking nearby at the time.

"Ahhh! I have a penis!" she screamed horrified, still poking the thing dangling between her legs. This of course, sent Sango into another uncontrollable laughing fit.

Inuyasha quickly followed Kagome's example and bellowed out at the top of his lungs, "Why do I have boobies and where is my dick?!"

--

Immediately Sesshomaru stopped walking and blinked a few times. As the situation fully registered in his brain, his normally stoic face titled up at one corner and he thought, 'It seems the little kitsune has finally exacted revenge.' Adding, 'Evidently the little miko must have somehow gotten in the way.'

Jaken stood beside him rooted to the ground and unable to even think, yet alone speak. His little eyes bulged right out of their sockets.

Sesshomaru's normally cold golden eyes lit with the tiniest hint of amusement and he ordered sternly, "Come Jaken, we are leaving." expecting the imp to follow him.

Jaken quickly snapped out of his frozen shock and scampered after his Lord. "Coming milord," he stuttered as his little legs ran to catch up to his lord, who still wore an amused look.

--

Hiding high up in the tree out of range of Inuyasha's hearing and scent, Shippo sat laughing his little heart out. "I finally got even with you Inuyasha." He said, laughing so hard that he squealed and rocked back falling out of the tree. He landed on the ground and continued rolling around laughing so hard that tears clung to his eye lashes.

--

**A/N: Okay so yeah, I've been up approximately thirty hours now and am a little loopy, so if you don't like this- then you can just blame it on my lack of sleep.**

**Anyways, I just simply couldn't pass it up when this little brain fart made an appearance! I hope everyone will enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it. XD**


End file.
